


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Tevinter there is an expression "amor etal o amor sol" which means "One who looks for love for everyone but himself". Cullen makes a hobby of playing matchmaker, but doesn't see the potential match for himself. Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker

It might surprise some, but not all, that what Commander Rutherford believed in most in this world was love. Romantic love was not the be all and end all of a person's life. One could live perfectly happy without a partner, but when two people were clearly so attuned to another, was it so bad to give them a gentle push in the right direction?

The habit of matchmaking had faded somewhat in Kirkwall but as he attempted to rearrange his own life, the old games came back so easily to him. He could recognize a longing look across the room, a sigh, a giggle. It had started easily enough. Blackwall was as subtle as a boulder and after a quiet drink, Cullen had him pounding on the Inquisitor's door with flowers in hand. It had felt so nice seeing two friends so happy...so when he noticed Krem startled fumbling with his words around Josephine, he found himself helping the young man with his hair before their first date. 

Now, Cole had helped at first. Without his insight into Varric's carefully guarded expressions during the retaking of Kirkwall, it would have taken him much longer to realize the dwarf had long been secretively in love with Merrill. Nor would he ever have guessed that Grim has been stuck on a word that rhymed with "bow" in his potential love poem to Dalish. However, once Cullen had coached Cole through asking Maryden out for dinner, the boy was too busy falling in love to be much of an ally to him.

To his surprise, Sera was more than eager to help out as she thought most conflicts could be solved by "bare bottoms and boning." In fact, she was his accomplice for some of his more exciting pairings. Who would have ever thought that Cassandra of all people would join Amund the Sky Watcher in marriage? Or that Leliana might soften enough to let the young Loranil into her heart?

When Merrill and Varric wed at Skyhold less than a month after their reunion, Cullen was given plenty of opportunity to help other relationships begin. 

But it was also here that Cullen met Maevaris. 

The Tevinter woman was more than thrilled to have her cousin finally married, teasing him more than once for choosing an elven apostate for a bride. Maevaris eventually made her way to Cullen, who watched the dance floor from the balcony with glee. Sister Tanner and Ritts were swaying in each other's arms after a long conversation the former Templar had with the lay-sister, advising her how to get around some of the technicalities of her vows. While Cullen was pleased with the success, he also felt a little sheepish when she had asked how exactly he was so familiar with lay sexual ethics. 

"You're the young man I have to thank for my cousin's happiness," she greeted cheerfully. "I thought Varric was exaggerating when he said how tall you were."

Cullen smiled. "You must be Maevaris. Varric and Dorian speak highly of you."

"The same goes for you," she teased. "Varric claims that he would have never made his move without you. Silly that a grown man needs a little push, but you strike me as someone who doesn't mind. You seem to have a second career as a matchmaker."

"A hobby at best, my lady."

Maevaris chuckled, leaning on the railing. "We have a phrase for people like you in Tevinter, you know."

"I hope it's a nice one," he joked nervously.

"Amor etal o amor sol." She said, "One who looks for love for everyone but himself. I'm told your young diplomat is recently engaged to a Tevinter mercenary of all things. You're to be one of the groomsmen, I hear."

Cullen smiled. "Krem is a good man, I am more than happy to stand with him."

"And you are also the best man at two weddings in the next month. I had no idea you were so close with the cook and the archivist."

"Technically, it's a double wedding. They're marrying a pair of brothers. The boys' mother is very excited."

"And apparently your horsemaster's son managed to fall head over heels in love with a traveling merchant within moments of meeting you." 

"They both laughed at the same sign in the Tavern," Cullen said. "I had a good feeling. No one else thinks Iron Bull's doodles are very funny." 

Maevaris laughed, "I once heard that in the Ferelden circle, everyone was kissing everyone. Was that your doing too?"

Cullen blushed. "That wouldn't have been appropriate, my lady. I just like to see our people happy."

"So, who are you working on tonight?" She asked, leaning in. "How can I help?"

"It's a bit delicate," Cullen said, gesturing far across the room. "See that elven girl?"

"The one drawing a penis on the back of that man's head?"

"Sera," Cullen said. "She'd never go for it if I point out that Dagna-"

"The little dwarf over there?"

"Yes. Dagna has been enamoured with her for weeks. But I don't know how to broach it. She could be really good for Sera, but I'm worried I'll bungle it."

"You must really care about the girl," Maevaris said softly.

"She reminds me a lot of my sister when she was young," Cullen chuckled. "My sister also would have run away if she thought anyone liked her."

"Let me handle it," Maevaris said, winking at him. "I've played this game once or twice myself."

Cullen watched nervously as Maevaris approached Sera. The two women laughed conspiratorially as Maevaris pointed out Dagna. Sera stuck out her chest and walked over confidentially before sweeping Dagna into a dance. 

Cullen watched in amazement as Maevaris came back.

"I told her that my cousin Barlin thought Dagna was cute and it would be fun to rile him up. Apparently, she was attempting to draw a penis on his head earlier."

"You're good," Cullen admitted.

"You're better," she teased. "I got lucky."

Her fingers brushed against his and he smiled, blushing slightly.

"Maybe we can find more pairings on the dance floor?" 

Cullen hesitated but eventually accompanied her downstairs. They danced together slowly, gazing at the other. As the band finished the song, she looked deep into his eyes. He blushed and pulled away. She looked disappointed, but she merely smiled and bowed before leaving.

He thought to go after her, but hesitated, seeing her chatting up Viscount Bran and his wife. Maevaris gave Cullen a quick smile, but said no more to him.

He did, however, have a scented handkerchief delivered to his room the next day. 

***

At Josephine's wedding, he managed to set up her siblings with their future spouses. He even encouraged the young knight Michel to act on his growing infatuation with the grieving Vivienne. He had never been so thrilled as to see her study filled with roses, a girlish smile on her face.

Cullen was well loved by many at Skyhold and he was embarrassed by the attention, even as he reveled in it. Iron Bull promised to name all of his future sons after the Commander, who had managed to procure Dorian's favourite vintage of wine. Scout Harding brought him flowers every time she was in the fortress after he had introduced her to his underling Jim. He was at a wedding practically every weekend and when he did attend, he was flocked with people not so subtly asking for him to pick out their next date.

He was more than happy to oblige.

***

It was only at Dorian and Iron Bull's wedding that he did the math. In the eighteen months since they left Haven, he had been at twenty-two weddings. He had attended the name blessings of sixteen babies, three of whom were named after him. If this had been his track record before the Breach was sealed, he could only imagine what it would be like now that the world had actually been saved. For now, at least. 

He sat near the back of the sanctuary, surrounded by people in love. A pang of loneliness hit him as he watched the vows exchanged. It had for the past eight weddings. It was hard seeing people expressing such deep, profound love when he was alone. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for them...he just wanted someone in his life. And maybe if even he couldn't find someone for him, then there just was no one meant for him.

He cheered as they walked back down the aisle, pausing as he heard a familiar laugh. Cullen grinned and waved when he saw Maevaris. She smiled back.

They had to wait as the Chantry cleared out, but they finally made it to the other's side. She took his arm and they walked out into the gardens.

"I'm sorry, I didn't respond to the last letter," she apologized. "I thought I'd just surprise you at the wedding. You've been well? You look well. That new product I sent you seems to do wonders to your hair."

He blushed slightly. "Not so loud. They'll judge me for not supporting a Ferelden chemist and toss me off the walls."

"I'll defend you," she promised. "Though maybe if they exile you, you'll just have to come home with me. I won't have as many excuses to come visit you now that you've married off all my friends here. It'd be a good reason to sweep you away. I'd say it was a vacation, but Tevinter is not exactly the most relaxing of destinations."

"Perhaps I could convince you to stay in Ferelden anyways," he said. "It is not that terrible a place. And it's nearly summer now, it won't be as cold as you make it to be."

Maevaris teased, "Maybe I could handle it if I had a big bulk of a man to warm me up at night. Do you think you can find one for me?"

"Do you have anyone in mind?" He asked. 

"Call me vain, but I've always been a fan of blondes," she said.

His heart skipped a beat. "I might be able to handle that."

"Well, I do hear you have an older brother."

Cullen groaned and she laughed, "Just joking, just joking, Commander."

"How about Rivian?" He asked hesitantly.

"What about Rivian?" Maevaris asked.

"Well, if you don't want to stay in Ferelden and Tevinter is even more stressful, why don't we go to Rivian?" He asked nervously. "A few weeks in the sun. I'll burn and you can laugh at me, but...never mind, it's a silly-"

Maevaris silenced him with a tender kiss. He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her in return before they pulled away.

She replied, "It sounds-"

"Widdles! Of course! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

They both turned, seeing Dagna return to her feet and Sera leaping into her arms. They kissed passionately as Dagna carried the elf away.

"One more wedding first," Cullen sighed. "Then, Rivian."

"A matchmaker's work is never done," Maevaris laughed.


End file.
